Renge's story: I Dared to Dream
by SonAmy and ShadMaria fan
Summary: Renge returns home to France, heartbroken about how she was wrong about Kyoya being like Miyabi and feeling stupid for ever thinking he could be. A few days later, Renge received a package and letter. Someone's asking her to come back to Ouran Academy?


A/N: Renge's thoughts/speech _in_ _italic_ are her narration. _**Italic and bold**_ are for emphasis

Spoilers for Episode 4!

I kept the honorifics, btw :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

_**Renge's story: I Dared to Dream... **_

_"I flew home on my families private jet, attempting to hold in my tears until I was home in my room, but several  
managed to slip out and run down my cheeks before I could wipe them away. I don't think anyone noticed them."_

Two flight attendants look sad, as the look from Renge to each other.

_"Kyoya-sama... is nothing like what I wanted. Nothing like Miyabi-kun. I should've known better...  
I wanted so badly for Miyabi-kun to be real I just... lost it."_

Renge looked out the planes window, trying to look bored instead of sad.

_"I'm such an idiot. I'd been in love with Miyabi-kun for a long time, seeing him everyday, going on dates...  
via my video game. It sounds pathetic I know, but it was fun to me."_

Flash back picture of Renge holding a Miyabi plushie and playing her game.

_"Miyabi-kun is so sweet, kind, affectionate, everything I ever wanted. Despite that, I never dared to hope  
Miyabi-kun could be real... I knew no one like him could ever exist. Then... I saw Kyoya-sama."_

"He looks just like him, except for darker hair. But, he is nothing like Miyabi-kun."

The plane arrives and Renge walks off with her bag in hand.

She walks into the house being greeted by the butler.

_"Kyoya doesn't have the kind words Miyabi-kun always says, he doesn't have the sweet and gentle nature  
Miyabi-kun has, he doesn't have the warm presents Miyabi-kun has, even though he's a game character."_

Renge puts on a fake smile as she walked passed the butler, and went to her room.

_"Kyoya may look like Miyabi-kun, but he doesn't have a heart like Miyabi-kun.  
Miyabi-kun's heart... doesn't exist."_

_"I could search for 1,000 years and never find someone like Miyabi-kun."_

Renge closed the door behind her and locked it.

_"I love him, and he will never truly love me back."_

She flopped down on her bed, her bag falling to the floor.

_"Miyabi-kun says my name, but he doesn't know my surname. I have to face facts..."_

Renge's eyes filled with tears.

_"Miyabi-kun's not real, he won't ever be real and there's nothing I can do to change that!" _

Renge's tears steamed down her face as she cried in heartbreak, burying her face in her pillows.

Her cries echoed though the house, but amazingly the servants let her be.

After a long time, Renge had cried herself to sleep, with tears still threatening to fall.

Like most of her dreams, Miyabi was in it.

Renge was sitting on the ground crying.

"Renge-chan? Why are you crying?" Miyabi asked, kneeling in front of Renge.

":sniff: I thought I... I'd finally found you. I thought I'd found a real Miyabi-kun. You aren't real...  
Kyoya-sama is nothing like you. I should've known better." She said between sobs.

"Oh Renge-chan..." Miyabi said, quietly

Miyabi stroked Renge's head gently.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, quietly.

Renge looked up at Miyabi.

"Miyabi-kun, I love you. All I've ever wanted was to be with you. I'd always known... no one was like you, but  
I dared to dream. I was so desperate to believe you could be real, I ended up doing something stupid."

Miyabi smiled.

"You are too hard on yourself, Renge-chan. Everyone does something like that sometimes."

"Not me, not Renge Hoshakuji. I'm the only child of the Hoshakuji family and sole heir to my father's company.  
I can't do things like that. I have to be normal." Renge said, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Renge-chan, you'll never be normal, you are extraordinary. People might not see it right away, but it's always  
there. I know... I see it all the time. It's one of the reasons I love you so much." Miyabi said with a smile.

"Miyabi-kun!"

Renge flew into Miyabi's arms, holding him tightly.

"Renge-chan, I'll always be here for you no matter what..."

Renge woke up and looked around the room.

Looking down sadly, she remembered Miyabi's words: "Renge-chan, I'll always be here for you no matter what..."

With a sad sigh, she started playing her 'Uki-Doki' game.

Renge spent the next 4 days as a virtual shut-in in her room, she didn't come out once.

The maid delivered a package for Renge when she brought her lunch.

Renge merely stared at it, the address was unfamiliar.

She ignored it as it sat next to her on the bed, for as long as she could stand it.

Renge picked up the package and set it in her lap as she opened it.

A DVD case was inside and a letter fluttered un-noticed to the floor.

The DVD case had the simple words "Ouran High School Host Club" written in yellow with a lilac shadow.

Renge looked confused at first, then gasped loudly.

"It can't be!"

Playing the DVD, Renge found professional looking menu and played it.

Her screams of shock and joy rang throughout the house.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! _**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!**_ _**It's finished**_!!"

Renge watched the movie, temporarily forgetting her heart-break, until she saw Kyoya...

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes.

Leaning back, Renge heard paper crinkling, and turned around.

Picking up the forgotten letter, Renge opened it.

"To Renge Hoshakuji. From... Kyoya?"

Renge reluctantly read the letter.

"As you can see, the movie was finished without flaw. It's been a big hit here at the club, thanks to your  
direction. I hope you enjoy it as much as our other guests.

I must apologize for what I said to you. It was out of line."

Renge scoffed.

"Only because you think it might threaten my father working with your family."

"I am a bit over-protective of the Host Club and reacted too harshly. I hope you can forgive me.  
Your management of the club was impressive, you have a talent. You instinctively know what will please our guests."

Renge smiled slightly.

"I sincerely hope you will consider returning to Ouran Academy, and to your management position in the  
Host Club.

Enjoy your movie. You were credited as writer and director.

I hope to see you again soon, Renge-san.

Kyoya Otori"

Renge looked confused.

"He wants me to come back...? Even still be manager of the Host Club. But, why would he...?"

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi said on the screen.

"Huh?"

Renge looked up at the screen.

The scene between her and Haruhi played in the background as the credits role by.

"Who cares is Kyoya is a little different then you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside  
and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

"But... how did that...? The camera was destroyed. Maybe another one was still rolling, but still... it's a little weird."

Renge smiled slightly.

_**"I'M GOING BACK!!!"**_

The Next Day:

"Kyoya-sama!"

Kyoya turned around, and looked at Renge.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I take it you got my letter."

Renge nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for you."

Kyoya smiled.

"I'm glad you did come back. The club needs the advice of a young lady like you."

"I'm happy to help!"

Renge smiled brightly as the two walked together.

"Oh, that's right..." Kyoya said, quietly.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with something. A little revenge on Tamaki."

"Oh, the phony prince!? How can I help?!" Renge said, excitedly.

"Well, Tamaki is very protective of Haruhi. If you take Haruhi somewhere without him, it'll drive him crazy."  
Kyoya said, with a grin.

"Sounds like fun! I like Haruhi, so I take her to my house and play games."

"Her?"

Renge laughed quietly.

"Oops, now you know I know. Yeah, I figured it out. Don't worry, your secret is safe. I won't even let Haruhi know that I know."

Kyoya smiled again.

"You are a sly one."

Renge nodded.

"I can be. Well, I'm off. It'll look suspicious if we walk in together."

Kyoya nodded.

"Alright. See you at the Host club then."

Later: Renge walked in as the club's guests were squealing over the movie.

"Good day everyone."

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already." Tamaki said, looking over at her from the couch.

"I can believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me.  
I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people  
little by little you were talking about me." Renge said as she walked over at took Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki gets up and freaks out at the scene.

"Yeah...?" Haruhi said, eyes narrowed.

"Come on Haruhi, lets go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better."  
Renge said happily, pulling Haruhi by the arm.

"What?" Haruhi said surprised.

Kyoya barely kept the smile that was threatening to form hidden.

'She's good.' He thought.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai..." Hikaru started.

"Are you okay with that?" Kaoru finished.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." Kyoya said, losing his fight with the smile.

"No it isn't!" Tamaki snapped.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place." Kyoya said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, a female companion! Not a girlfriend!" Tamaki yelled, pointing franticly at the two girls.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go play together" Renge said, starting to run with Haruhi in tow.

"Wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!!" Tamaki said, running after them.

Renge and Haruhi ran down the hall, Tamaki following them.

Kyoya smiled as he slipped out a side door.

The rest of the hosts and guests just watched Tamaki disappear.

_"Dear Father, I'm sorry for leaving again without saying anything."_

"Haruhi! Come back!" Tamaki yelled.

_"But, I realized my place was here, at Ouran Academy. I've made a few friends and I'm the manager of one  
of the clubs here."_

Renge and Haruhi turned a sharp corner, which Tamaki slammed into.

_"I can't come back home again yet."_

Renge and Haruhi split up, Haruhi actually enjoying hiding from Tamaki.

_"Oh, I met Kyoya-sama..."_

Renge turned another corner, running toward the front gate.

_"...And of course, he's nothing like I was hoping he'd be..."_

Kyoya's car was parked out front, and he was standing by the open car door.

"Come on, get in." He said, holding his hand out to Renge.

Renge smiled, running over to the car.

"Get back here!" Tamaki yelled, not realizing Haruhi wasn't with Renge anymore. (A/N: He was too far away.)

Renge took Kyoya's hand and got in the car, Kyoya right behind her.

The car took off with Tamaki only steps away.

Renge laughed loudly, panting too.

Kyoya started laughing too, seeing Tamaki's expression and heard the word 'kidnapping' being yelled.

_"But, I think..."_

Kyoya and Renge continued laughing.

When the laughing slowly subsided, Renge was the first to speak.

"That was SO much fun!! Did you see the look on his face?" Renge said, a wide smile on her face.

"That expression was priceless! If only I'd thought to take a picture." Kyoya said, still laughing slightly.

The two continued laughing for a bit, wiping their eyes from the tears that had formed.

"Ah, the phony prince is gonna be mad when he realizes he was tricked." Renge said.

"I doubt he'll figure that out for a long time." Kyoya said.

Kyoya looked over at Renge, smiling.

"How about we go for ice cream to celebrate our victory?" He asked.

Renge looked surprised at first, them smiled.

"Sounds great, Kyoya-sama." She said.

_"I think I like him anyway."_

"I know just the place." Kyoya said, with a smile.

_"Who knows, maybe I met my prince after all. Huh, 'Renge Otori'... has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?  
Love, Renge Hoshakuji"_

_**THE END**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there it is: My first 'Ouran High School Host Club' fanfiction.

Renge is one of my favorite characters and I think she and Kyoya would make a great couple.

I really did come close to crying as I wrote this story! I felt so bad for her! T-T

I think Renge's feelings for Miyabi were real, and had always hoped he would somehow come to life.

She saw Kyoya's picture and... well... you saw the episode.

Read and Review please!


End file.
